Chichitoko no monogatari
by GalileaGalilei
Summary: Meses después de los exámenes chunnin. Sarada quiere ser mas fuerte. Su padre la entrenara fuera de la aldea por indeterminado tiempo, viajando junto con el. ¿Como sera la convivencia de ambos?
1. La propuesta

**Chichitoko no monogatari**

-父と娘の物語-

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!, traigo una nueva historia. Hablara de la relación de padre e hija de Sarada y Sasuke. Cronológicamente, la localizare después de los exámenes** chūnin **de la nueva generación.**

 **El titulo en español, si los traductores no me fallan seria: Padre e hija; La historia.**

 **Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado.**

 **.**

|NARUTO es obra de Kishimoto Masashi|

|La historia le pertenece a GalileaGalilei|

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinco meses habían pasado desde el ataque de Momoshiki._

 _También, cinco meses desde que se habían celebrado los exámenes chunnin._

 _Debido a la interrupción de este. Cada shinobi, defendió con todas sus fuerzas a la aldea de la hoja._

 _La nueva generación, o ahora proclamados; "Los prodigios de la nueva generación" , no nos quedamos atrás._

 _Nuestros superiores nos decían con orgullo, que nosotros heredamos la valiosa voluntad de fuego._

 _Nosotros, aquellos niñatos que no querían presentar el examen de ascenso a gennin. Por que era problemático, no te haría bajar de peso, y porque simplemente, ¿Para que era necesario? , ¿Qué ganaríamos con ser ninjas?, ¿Qué era ser un ninja exactamente?. Nosotros, teníamos esos pensamientos mediocres._

 _Después de esa invasión, comprendimos que un ninja no era simplemente un titulo vacío. Era algo mas._

 _Por el momento, y la aun corta experiencia en este sistema. Nosotros, los de la nueva generación, aun no comprendemos con exactitud que es ser un ninja verdadero. Aunque, ahora comprendemos que ser un ninja, conlleva grandes responsabilidades._

 _Proteger y luchar por lo que amamos es una de ellas, pero eso depende de que clase de ninjas seamos. Por que cada quien es diferente, y tiene sus diferentes maneras de pensar y ver las cosas._

 _Así como hay ninjas honrados, hay ninjas despiadados. Porque no puede haber luz, sin su sombra._

 _Después de aquel ataque a Konohagakure. Nanadaime Hokage nos ascendió a chunnin._

 _El dijo que nuestro desempeño en proteger a la villa fue muy importante y un hecho de valentía que tenia que ser recompensado. Nos dijo que teníamos que seguir dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos._

 _Aquellos que han sido confiados con esperanza...Somos nosotros._

 _Es lo que nos hace ninjas, y seguiremos entrenando para lograrlo._

 _Porque aun nos falta recorrer un largo camino._

.

.

.

.-¿De que estas hablando?.- _cuestiono Naruto, elevando una ceja._

.-Ya escuchaste, hare un viaje.- _respondió Sasuke, seriamente._

.-¿Puedo saber el motivo de todo esto?

.-Sarada

 _Naruto abrio los ojos sorprendido._

.-¿Sucede algo con ella, porque es necesario que te marches?.- _inquiría nuevamente._

.-Un entrenamiento.- respondió a secas.

.-¿Qué?, ¡No! , mira, entiendo que no debemos de oxidarnos en batallas pero, ¡Ya es tiempo que debas estar en la villa Sasuke!— _reprendía el rubio, levantándose de su asiento._

.-No seas imbécil, el entrenamiento no va a ser para mi.

.-¿Eh?, ¿Entonces para quien...?

.-Sarada, usuratonkachi.

.

.

.

.-Sarada-san, ¿No se lastima los nudillos al dar esos puñetazos?.- Mitsuki preguntaba, sentado en las ramas de un viejo roble.

.-Duelen un poco, pero no es algo que me preocupe.

.-Ya veo.

.-Hn, solo sabes dar golpes tontos.- _se burlaba Boruto, recostado en el césped._

.-Si es así, no habrá problema en dar un pequeño combate, ¿verdad?.- _desafiaba ella, ajustándose sus gafas._

.-Me niego.

.-Cobarde.

.-Boruto, ¿Acaso tienes miedo que Sarada-san te de un puñetazo?

El rubio miro con frialdad al albino.

.-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Idiota!.

.-¿Qué es, entonces?.- _inquiría nuevamente el chico, mofándose_.

.-No peleo con niñas.

 _Un fuerte crujido los hizo tambalearse a ambos, llegando a la necesidad de moverse de lugar._

 _Aquel campo de entrenamiento, fue sustituido por una gran humareda._

 _Al disiparse, ambos chicos miraron quien fue la causante._

.-Sabes que no me gusta que me subestimen, imbécil.- _decía una jadeante Sarada_.

.-Aun así, no voy a pelear contigo.- _respondía fríamente el chico._

 _Sarada carraspeo, para luego activar su sharingan._

 _Si había una persona que la hacia salirse de sus cabales, definitivamente tenia que ser Uzumaki Boruto._

 _Lo iba a pulverizar._

 _Avanzo velozmente hacia el, tomándolo con la guardia baja._

.-¡Tómame enserio, joder!.- _grito ella, enfurecida._

 _Debido a su rabia, daba puñetazos al azar, el enojo la cegaba._

 _Bolt era veloz, así que, esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques._

 _Y eso era lo que a ella le frustraba._

El sentirse débil.

 _.-¡Ustedes dos!, ¡Paren!_

 _Sarada freno sus ataques, al escuchar al hombre que llego al lugar._

.-Konohamaru-sensei.- _dijo ella, jadeando._

.-¿Me pueden explicar lo que sucede?- _cuestionaba el, acercándose_

.-¡Sarada se volvió loca!.- _grito Boruto, señalándola._

.-¡Tu eres el cobarde!.- _espeto ella, en su defensa._

.-Mitsuki, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

.-Boruto dijo que Sarada solo sabia dar puñetazos, ella le sugirió un combate y el se negó, porque ella es una chica.

.-Soplón .- _dijo el rubio, con molestia._

.-Boruto, tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde .— _ordeno Konohamaru, mientras dirigía su mirada a Sarada, Bolt se alejaba mascullando palabras incomprensibles_ —

.-Sarada, no le hagas caso a Boruto, no sabe lo que dice.

.-No, tiene razón .- decía ella, con la mirada baja.

.-¡Claro que no!.- _insistía el hombre, fallando en sus intentos por animarla._

.-Además de esta fuerza, y el sharingan, patéticamente desarrollado, ¿Qué tengo?.- _Bramaba ella._

.-¿Te parece poco?

 _Ella guardo silencio._

.-Porque a mi sinceramente, no.

 _Ella miraba a sus pies, no sabia responder._

.-Sarada, escucha, no te subestimes, puedes desarrollar tu sharingan por medio de entrenamientos,al igual que tu fuerza, ningún ninja adquiere sus técnicas de la noche a la mañana, todos tenemos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser mas y mas fuertes. Ahí esta el séptimo, trabajo muy duro para lograr su meta. ¿Quieres ser Hokage, verdad? , apuesto que serás una excelente Hokage, pero recuerda, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti misma.

.-Pero Boruto...

.-El no tiene nada que ver, por el momento fanfarronea por sus técnicas, pero tu puedes aplastarlo con las tuyas, o quien sabe, puedes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.- concluía el, guiñándole un ojo.

.-Esta bien.

.-Ve a casa, descansa.

 _Ella asintió cabizbaja, buscando su mochila entre los escombros_.

.-Sabe sensei, quiero ver el momento en el que Sarada le patee el trasero a Boruto.- _Opino Mitsuki con una sonrisa._

.-Yo también.- _respondía Konohamaru, revolviendo el cabello del chico._

.

.

 _Sasuke caminaba por la aldea, en camino a llegar a su hogar, pasando por los puestos de comida, y abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí._

.

.

—¿Sakura-chan ya sabe?.- _preguntaba Naruto, reclinándose sobre su asiento_.

.-Aun no, pero le diré hoy.

.-¿Qué pasara si ella se niega?

.-Le daré mis motivos, se que es difícil, pero es por el bien de nuestra hija.

.-¿Y porque no aquí, Sasuke?. _-insistía el hombre._

.-Aquí se distraerá, además, allá afuera, podrá explorar y enfrentarse a enemigos, tendrá mas retos, en pocas palabras.

.-Bien, si así lo dices, tienes razón, solo espero que no la pierdas de vista.

.

.

.

 _¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sakura? , eso es lo que el se preguntaba._

 _Ella era comprensiva, y algo en el le decía, que aceptaría su propuesta._

 _Pero ella también, podría rechazarla._

 _Solo tenia que confiar._

.

.

.

.-Estoy en casa.

Sarada se quito sus sandalias lentamente, no tenia muchos ánimos por lo sucedido en la tarde. Tal vez su sensei trato de reconfortarla un poco, pero esa sensación de molestia no se iba.

Camino por el largo pasillo, entrando a la cocina, encontrándose con su madre preparando la cena.

.-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Sarada? .- _pregunto la mujer, girándose._

.-Bien.

 _Sakura noto que ella estaba distante, dirigiéndose a la planta de arriba, a pasos lentos y mirada perdida._

 _¿Sera la pubertad?, un día estas feliz, otro día triste. No le sorprendería que en un momento ella bajaría reclamándole algo insignificante y se retirara disculpándose y llorando. Al fin y al cabo lo entendía, ella había pasado por eso. ¿O habría otra cosa que a su hija le molestara?_

.

.

.-Estoy en casa.

.-La cena esta servida, querido.- _le llamo Sakura, desde el comedor._

 _Al entrar al lugar, miro a su esposa colocando los cubiertos._

 _Ella se acerco a el, para darle un beso en la mejilla, preguntándole como estuvo su día. El le respondería que bien, y que tenia que hablar con ella a solas, después de la cena, claro._

.-Llamare a Sarada para que baje a cenar.- _decía Sakura, retirándose_.

.

.

.

.-Sarada, ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento hoy?.- _pregunto Sasuke_.

.-Bien.

.-Has estado muy callada, ¿Ocurrió algo?.- _inquiria Sakura._

.-Mama, ¿Cómo puedo ser mas fuerte?.- _evadió la pregunta._

 _Sakura la miro con sorpresa, y Sasuke con curiosidad_.

.-¿Mas fuerte? .- _cuestionaba nuevamente la mujer_.

.-Si, quiero ser mas fuerte.

.-¿Por qué de la nada quieres ser mas fuerte?.

.-El motivo no importa mama, solo quiero serlo y ya.-

.-Sarada, no le hables así a tu madre.- _Ordeno Sasuke_.

.-No entienden.

S _arada se levanto violentamente de la mesa, retirándose apresuradamente del comedor_.

.-¡Sarada! , ¡No terminaste tu cena! .- _gritaba Sakura, incorporándose de su asiento._

.-Déjala, se le va a pasar.

 _Sakura volvió a sentarse, con la mirada baja._

 _¿Con que, Sarada quería ser mas fuerte, eh?_

.-Ahora que recuerdo, ibas a decirme algo, ¿Verdad?.

.

.

.

 _Queria ser mas fuerte, superar a Boruto a como diera lugar._

 _._ -Quisiera poder aprender el Chidori, para poder darle en el trasero a ese idiota _.- farfullaba ella._

 _Quería evolucionar su Sharingan, para tener mas habilidades._

 _Incrementar su fuerza, no se sentía satisfecha con el poder que tenia._

 _Necesitaba mas._

.

.

.

.-¿Qué?

.-Eres igual que Naruto.- _dijo tranquilamente el hombre._

.-¿Por qué te la quieres llevar?.- _inquiría ella sorprendida._

.-Guarda calma y escúchame.

 _Sakura asintió._

.-Quiero entrenarla fuera de la aldea, para que ella pueda defenderse sola, aun no sabemos si aparecerá alguien mas como Momoshiki en un futuro.

.-¡Pero...!

.-¿Ella quiere ser mas fuerte no?, bien, le enseñare todo lo que pueda. Además, si la entreno aquí, será muy fácil distraerse. Fuera de la aldea, no tendrá con quien hacer contacto y se enfocara en el entrenamiento. Incluso podríamos encontrarnos con ninjas renegados y ella los derrotaría. ¿Qué te parece?

.-Es buena idea pero, ¿La dejaras sola?

.-No Sakura.

.-¿Cuándo se irían?

.-En cuatro días.

.-¿¡Que!?, ¡Oye, es muy pronto!

.-Si tardamos mas en irnos, mas tardaremos en volver.

.-Y...¿Cuando volverían?

.-Probablemente en dos años, o dos años y medio, depende.

.-¿Dos años sin verlos, eh? .- _comento ella, afligida._

.-Es duro pero, es por su bien.

 _Sasuke tomo la mano de ella entre sus dedos._

.-Esta bien, además, ya es tiempo que pasen tiempo a solas ambos. Para que recuperen los años perdidos, ¿no?.- _declaro con una sonrisa la mujer._

.-Supongo, ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?.- _Interpelo el, asegurándose de la respuesta de su esposa_.

.-Si, como dijiste, es por su bien.

.-De acuerdo, llámala.

.-¡Sarada!

.

.

.

 _Termino de darse una ducha, pensando que la idea de hacerlo, la haría olvidar lo de la tarde. La relajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente._

 _"No peleo con niñas"_

 _Imbécil, un día lo haría callar._

 _Dispuesta a dormir, con el pensamiento de que esa era su vía de escape, su madre la llamo._

.-Tsk, espero que no me mande a comprar algo.

.

.

.

.-Sarada, siéntate, tenemos que decirte algo.

 _A regañadientes lo hizo._

.-Sarada, saldremos de la aldea.- hablo Sasuke, mirándola.

.-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

.-Para entrenarte.

.-¿De que hablas?, ¿No puedes entrenarme aquí?

.-No.

.-No entiendo.

.-Sarada — _Hablo Sakura_ — Tu padre no puede entrenarte aquí, podrás distraerte, tómatelo como un viaje, no harás misiones, solo entrenaras, ¿Quieres ser mas fuerte, verdad? , esta es tu oportunidad, cielo.

 _Las palabras de su madre la convencieron, tenia razón, ella quería ser mas fuerte. No debía desaprovecharlo._

.-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

 _Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados._

.-En tres días, mañana empacaras, pasado te despedirás de tus amigos, y el tercer día, nos iremos en la madrugada.

.-¿Es muy rápido, no crees papa?

.-¿Quieres ser mas fuerte, o no?

.-Bien, ya entendí.

.-Puedes irte a la cama hija, descansa.- _declaro Sakura sonriéndole_

 _Sarada correspondió el gesto, y comenzó a avanzar._

 _Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, regreso de nuevo a la estancia._

.-¡Papa! , ¿Cuándo regresaríamos?

.-El tiempo necesario en el que yo vea tus progresos.

.-Que explicito, papa.

.-Buenas noches.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? , esta semana se acaba el gaiden, ¿Les gusto? ,si gustan déjenme sus opiniones mediante un review, ¡Hasta la proxima!


	2. Dia uno

**Chichitoko no monogatari**

-父と娘の物語-

.

.

.

|NARUTO es obra de Kishimoto Masashi|

|La historia le pertenece a GalileaGalilei|

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Dia uno—**

.-Bien Konohamaru, mañana te daré el nuevo listado de misiones, puedes retirarte— Comentaba el Hokage, mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

.-Antes de irme, tenemos que hablar.—Girándose, Konohamaru lo encaro—.

.-¿Sobre que?

.-Sobre Boruto. —Naruto trago saliva, prestando atención—

.

.

.-Niichan, ¿Te pasa algo?.—Preguntaba Himawari, mirando a su hermano.

.-No pasa nada.—Boruto se levanto de la mesa, dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación.

.-Boruto, no te has terminado tu desayuno—Hinata, apareció en el pasillo, delante del chico.

.-No tengo hambre, mama.

Bolt paso de un lado de su madre, yendo nuevamente a su dormitorio.

.-A mi hermano le sucede algo, ¿Verdad, mama?

.-Tal vez, Himawari-chan —Hinata se aproximo a la niña. Acariciando el corto cabello a su hija—

.

.

.

Sarada abrió sus parpados de a poco. Miro por su ventana y comprobó que aun era demasiado temprano, dio un sonoro y largo bostezo. Nuevamente se desparramo en su cama dispuesta a seguir descansando.

-Saldremos de la aldea-

.-¡Shannaro!

Sarada se incorporo de golpe, ¡Harían un viaje! , ¡Ella y su padre!, ¿Tan cansada estaba ayer, que no le tomo importancia?

Salió de su habitación a pasos rápidos para bajar y dirigirse a la cocina.

Al llegar miro a su madre que estaba picando un par de verduras despreocupadamente.

.¡¿Y papa?! —Pregunto ella eufórica.

.-¡Sarada!— Sakura, quien no había notado su presencia, dio un pequeño salto, ¿A que se debía tanta emoción?

.-¡Mama! , ¿Dónde esta papa?

.-Sa-salió, por ahí...

.-¿Cuándo volverá?.- Inquiría la chica emocionada.

.-No debe tardar, ¿Por qué estas tan entusiasmada?—Sakura se volvió hacia ella, fregando sus manos con su delantal— ¡Nos iremos de viaje! , ¿No estas emocionada, mama?, ¡Viajaremos los tres!

Sakura miraba a su hija con ternura, pero debía aclararle ciertas cosas.

.-No, viajaran los dos, yo me quedare aquí.

.-¿Qué...? —Sarada apago su rostro sonriente, por uno de completa desilusión—

.-Si, el viaje será entre tu y papa. El deberá enfocarse en entrenarte y tu en entrenar. Yo seré un factor de distracción.

.-Pero...¡Te quedaras sola!

.-No te preocupes por eso, los extrañare, pero es algo que puedo soportar. —Sarada bajo la mirada— Con saber que tu estés haciéndote mas fuerte. Que tu y papa estén juntos, me basta. Porque se que volverán.

.-Pero...

.-Nuestros sentimientos están conectados, recuérdalo Sarada.

Sarada asintió, recobrando su sonrisa.

El sonido de la puerta principal, y pasos calmados. Hizo que ambas miraran de quien se trataba.

.-Veo que aun no comienzas a empacar, ¿Verdad?.- comento el, con una tenue sonrisa.

.-El desayuno esta casi listo, querido.

.-Hmp

.

.

.

.-Ya veo.- Naruto se encontraba frotándose la cien.

.-Se que siempre te doy quejas de Bolt, pero no me agrada que se la pase molestando a Sarada.

.-Ese niño, ¿Has hablado con el?.

—Konohamaru asintió — Ayer, después del entrenamiento, pero creo que tu también deberías de hablar con el, ¿no?

.-Tratare de desocuparme de aquí, para poder conversar con el. O le diré a Shikamaru si puede echarme una mano con esto.

.-Espero que tengas la oportunidad. Bien, me retiro.

Konohamaru comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida — ¡Oh! , ¡Konohamaru, espera!

.-¿Qué...?

.-Antes de que te marches, debo notificarte algo.

.-¿De que trata?

.-Sarada se ira de viaje, se ausentara por un tiempo.

.-¿Qué?

.

.

.

-¡Niichan! , ¡Onii-chan!, ¡Niisan! —Himawari canturreaba fuera de la habitación de Boruto, llevaba así, ¡media hora!. Y su hermano no le abría la puerta.

.-Himawari, vete — Hablo Bolt, desde adentro monótonamente —

.-¡No! , ¡No me iré hasta que me abras, o me digas que te sucede!

.-Tsk, odio cuando te pones pesada, vete.

.-¡Ábreme! , ¡Te prometo que...Si me abres, preparare muchos chocolates para ti!

Boruto se levanto de su cama, aproximándose hacia la puerta, aun sin abrirla. ¿Chocolates, eh?

.-Vale, pero... —Himawari sonrió, al saber que su oferta lo había convencido — También limpiaras mi habitación.- concluyo el, con una sonrisa.

.-¡Oye, no te pases!

.-Entonces no.

La peli azul hizo un mohín, ¿Qué mas podría ofrecerle? , ¿Ramen?, eso solo funcionaba con su padre. ¿Entonces...?

Una brillante — Y maquiavélica idea cruzo por su mente — ¡Bien! , ¡Me voy Niichan!. Ella esperaba de todo corazón que su plan diera frutos.

.-¿Huh, tan rápido te rindes? .- El chico se burlaba desde adentro. Recostándose nuevamente en su cama.

¡Lo tengo! -pensaba ella.

-¿Sabes a donde voy, Boruto?

¿Boruto?, algo andaba mal, ¡Ella nunca le decía así!

.-¿A dónde? .- contesto el, con desdén.

.-¡A casa de Sarada-chan, por supuesto!

.-¿Y que me importa a mi, si vas a con ella?- El se incorporo, avanzando hasta la puerta.

.-¿Enserio, hermano?, ¿Sabes que le diré?

Al chico no le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba la situación, ¿Desde cuando su "dulce" hermana, se convirtió en una molestia en el trasero?

.-¡Le diré que tu gustas de ella!

Bolt abrió la puerta en par en par. Buscando a su hermana.

.-¡Ven acá, enana!, ¡Aparece!

Boruto no solo estaba apenado, ¡Estaba molesto!, ¡Cayo en la trampa de ella, y no se dio cuenta!. Que patético, tal vez el viejo no habría caído en unas de esas. O tal vez si...

.-¡Niichan, aquí!

El se giro, mirándola sorprendido, ¿En que momento, ella entro?

El se adentro al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Mirando con aburrición como su hermana brincaba en la cama, riéndose. Que estúpido había sido.

.-Ganaste esta vez, Himawari. ¡La próxima vez no será así!

.-Cuando sea gennin, ¡Luchare contigo! .- decía ella, sentándose al fin.

.-No peleo con...-Bolt recordó lo de la tarde anterior, con mirada baja.

—¡Tómame en serio, joder!.

.-Bolt, -Konohamaru exhalo- , Sarada es una kunoichi y es fuerte. No la subestimes, la harás sentir mal. Quiero que la busques , y te disculpes con ella. Espero que sea la ultima vez que ocurra esto. O me veré obligado a relevar tu cargo de Chunnin. Por no tomar enserio esto. —

.-Niichan, ¿Estas bien?- Himawari se aproximo a el, mirándole con preocupación.

.-No Himawari, no estoy bien. - confirmo el, mirándola.

.

.

.

.-¡Vaya! , ¡Creo que debemos salir, y comprarte otra mochila! - decía Sakura, tratando de cerrar la bolsa.

.-Je, ¿Tu crees, mamá?.- Sarada la miraba con diversión.

.-Seguro, ¿Crees que podrás con ella?, se ve algo pesada.

Sarada tomo la mochila, para después colocársela.

.-Si, puedo con ella.-Concluyo ella, sonriéndole.

.-¡Claro que puedes! , ¡Mi niña es fuerte! .- comentaba la mujer, abrazándola efusivamente.

.-Si, si. ¡Ay! , ¡Mama, me aplastas!

.-¡Perdón!. Es que me emociono, y se me olvida..-

.Sakura libero de su abrazo a la chica.

.-Oye mama, ¿Por qué papa tiene tantos asuntos hoy?. Viene, y a los cinco minutos se va.

.-Porque esta resolviendo lo de vuestro viaje.

.-Ya veo. Papa es tan shannaro.

.-¿Shannaro, eh?, definitivamente eres mi hija.

— _Positivo. Wow , definitivamente eres hija de Karin, bueno, sus gafas son parecidas..._ —

.-Mama, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

.-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Qué sucede?

.-Espero que no te mo-molestes.-decía Sarada, ajustándose las gafas.

.-¡Claro que no! ,Vamos, dime cielo.

.-Quiero decirte que a pesar de lo que te voy a contar, te amo mama.

.-Sarada, dime.

.-¡Bi-bien! —Espero que no se moleste — ¿Recuerdas cuando Shin te secuestro?

.-Si...

.-Antes, fuimos a la guarida de Orochimaru.

.-¿Qué? , ¿¡Esa serpiente te hizo algo!?

.-¡No! , ¡No hizo nada!

.-¿Entonces...?

.-Le pedí a un hombre albino, que me hiciera una prueba de ADN.

.-¿Suigetsu?

.-S-si, creo que así se llamaba. Bueno... El me hizo una prueba de maternidad entre la mujer de las gafas y yo...

.-¿Y...?

.-Salió positivo.

Sakura la miro en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

.-¿Mama...?

.-¿Exactamente, con que te hizo la prueba? .- dijo ella, escuetamente.

.-Creo que fue, con un cordón umbilical .- Sarada la miro con tristeza — Espero no te molestes, mama. ¡Pero aun te amo!

El sonido de las carcajadas de Sakura inundo la habitación, dejando perpleja a Sarada. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

.-¿Mama...?

.-¡Ay!, ¡Lo siento! , es que... —Otra segunda carcajada salió de ella — Tonta, ¿Crees que me molestaría por eso?- Sakura la miro sonriéndole afectuosamente.

.-¡Pero...!

.-Ese cordón umbilical era tuyo, Sarada.

-…

.-¡Deberías ver tu cara!

.-¿Cómo es que ella tiene mi cordón?.- Cuestionaba Sarada, confundida.

.-Ella me ayudo con el parto. Naciste en la guarida en la que ella se encontraba.

.-¿Por eso...?

.-Por eso, no hay registro de tu nacimiento, aquí en Konoha.

.-Me siento estúpida.- Concluía Sarada.

.-No digas eso, fue mi culpa no haberte dicho. A causa de eso, creíste que tu madre era...

-Lo siento — intervino Sarada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

.-Dejemos esto atrás. Te pareces mucho a mi, ¿No lo ves?. Hablas como yo. Eres muy inteligente, bueno, tu padre también lo es. Tienes unos ojos grandes, como los míos.

—Sakura la miro nuevamente y se detuvo en la frente de Sarada —

.-¿Mama?

.-Perdón, Sarada.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Tienes mi gran frente. —Sakura comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

.-¿Tiene algo de malo?.- cuestiono Sarada confundida.

.-¿Hmm? , ¿No te molesta? —Inquiría Sakura.

.-No. Me parece que tienes una frente bonita. Bueno, tenemos.

Sakura se sonrojo

.-Me alagas cariño.

Sakura acaricio el cabello de Sarada, sonriéndole.

.-Incluso se ve genial con el Byakugou no in. ¿Algun día puedo tenerlo?.-preguntaba Sarada, emocionada.

.-¿Quieres tenerlo?

.-Seguro.

.-¿Y ninja medico?

.-Se te da mejor a ti, no a mi.

.-Un ninja medico es muy importante, y fundamental en un equipo. Serás de gran ayuda para tus compañeros en las misiones.

.-¿Puedo aprender solo lo básico?

.-Bien, con que aprendas el _Shōsen Jutsu. Me quedare tranquila._

 _.-Bien, ¿Podre curar a papa, si llega a ser necesario?_

 _.-¡Exacto!, ¡Activa tu sharingan y mira!_

 _Sarada acato, y activo su dojutsu. Y observo como su madre sacaba un kunai de los cajones._

 _.-Mira bien_ — Sakura hizo un pequeño corte en su muslo. Miro a Sarada, que veía con miedo como la sangre comenzaba a salir —

.-Mama , Estas...

.-Tranquila, lo reparare. Pon atención.

Sarada asintió, mirando como su madre colocaba ambas palmas en su muslo.

Chakra verde ilumino su habitación. Fluía cálidamente en dirección a la herida. No gastaba mucho chakra. Pero se necesitara un excelente control de este.

Después de un corto tiempo. Sakura sintió que había sanado la herida. — ¡Listo! - Sakura retiro sus propias manos, para dejar mirar el resultado a su hija.

Sarada vio con fascinación como quedo el muslo de su madre. ¡No había herida alguna!. Solo el rastro de sangre. Era un ninjutsu increíble.

.-Tu control de chakra es como el mío, me alegro. No tendrás muchas complicaciones. Solo esfuérzate y practica.

.-Genial, ¿Y el Byakugou no in? , ¿Qué necesitare hacer?

.-Ahí tendrás que esforzarte mucho, y concentrarte.

.-No importa, ¡Lo hare!

.-Dos represas, una será de chakra que usaras diario. Y la otra, será exclusivamente para el sello. Acumularas el chakra suficiente para liberarlo cuando lo veas realmente necesario.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo acumulaste tu?

.-Tres años. Espero que lo liberes cuando realmente la situación sea de vida o muerte, no por simple capricho. No me defraudes, Sarada.

.-No lo hare, ¡Gracias mama!

.-Dos represas, recuérdalo. A partir de hoy. Acumula chakra antes de dormir.

.-Claro, no se me olvidara.

.-Estoy en casa. Sakura, Sarada.

.-¡Es papa!

.

.

.

.-Gracias por la cena.

Boruto se levanto del asiento, recogiendo su plato.

.-¡Estoy en casa! .- Naruto apareció, sorprendiendo a su familia.

.-¡Papa! , ¡Estas aquí!.- Himawari se abalanzo al hombre, abrazándolo por el cuello.

.-¡Hola Himawari! , ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

.-¡Claro! - Ella comenzó a separarse de su padre, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

.-Llegaste temprano, querido. Traeré tu cena.- Hinata se levanto de su asiento, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

.-Gracias

.-¿Qué haces aquí? .- Pregunto Boruto, confundido.

.-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? , ¡Es mi casa!

.-Llegas después de media noche, no es común que estés tan temprano.

.-Bueno, hum. Tu y yo, daremos un paseo, ¿Te parece?.- Naruto miro a Bolt, con una sonrisa.

.-Estoy cansado.

.-Te comprare una hamburguesa.

.-Ya cene, tonto.

.-Tsk, ¡Saldremos tu y yo! , ¡Salí temprano solo por ti!

.-¿Enserio?

.-Enserio.

.-Si vamos a Ichiraku, te voy a dar una paliza -ttebasa.

.

.

.

.-Gracias por la cena.- Sarada se levanto de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la planta de arriba.

.-¿Ya empacaste, Sarada? .-Pregunto Sasuke.

.-Ya, mama me ayudo — Contesto ella, girándose — .

.-Bien, mañana será tu ultimo día aquí. Te despedirás de tus amigos, pasado mañana...

.-En la madrugada nos iremos, lose.

.-Bueno, eso es todo. Descansa.- Concluía Sasuke, sonriéndole.

.-Buenas noches Sarada.- Hablo Sakura, desde la cocina.

.

.

.

Dos rubios se encontraban, caminando tranquilamente en silencio. Llevaban un par de horas así, comenzaba a ser mas y mas noche. Y aun no había señales de regresar.

.-¿Konohamaru-sensei ya te fue con el cuento, verdad?.-

.-¿De que hablas?

.-No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Me refiero a lo que sucedido ayer con Sarada.

.-¿Por qué crees que solo por eso estoy aquí?

.-Nunca estas en casa, supongo que ya sabes al derecho y al revés el porque.

.-Si, es por eso.

Boruto se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose por donde habían venido.

.-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionaba Naruto, mirándolo.

.-¿A dónde mas? , a casa. Llevamos horas caminando, sin llegar a ningún lado. No le veo sentido. Me largo.

Dispuesto a seguir su trayecto. Bolt sintió que su padre lo retenía del brazo.

.-¿Quién dice que no hemos llegado?

Bolt se giro, y comenzó a avanzar. Subió a un árbol y avanzo un par de metros mas.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, siguiéndole el paso.

.-¿Dónde...Estamos?.- pregunto Bolt, mirando el lugar.

.-Se llama el valle del fin. Es un lugar muy importante, tanto para mi. Como para Sasuke.

.

.

.

¡Hola! , ¡Lamento la tardanza! , ¡pero aquí esta el capitulo!.

Himawari es amor, es vida. ¿Con que a Bolt le gusta Sarada, eh? , ¿Sera verdad, o una mentira de Himawari?. Quien sabe.

El Gaiden termino precioso. Ahora queda la pelicula.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Tratare de actualizar rapido. (Odio mi notebook lenta).

-Kenya Uchiha , Yommi, Bleizermoon, Skarpy, y Adriss-

¡Gracias por sus reviews, y por leer!


	3. Somos rivales

**Chichitoko no monogatari**

-父と娘の物語-

.

.

.

|NARUTO es obra de Kishimoto Masashi|

|La historia le pertenece a GalileaGalilei|

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Día dos—**

Boruto miro perplejo a su alrededor. Confundido a la vez.

¿Por qué el viejo lo traería aquí, con que fin? **—** _se cuestionaba._

¿Un lugar importante?, ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel lugar?

—Y bien...¿Que opinas, Boruto?- Cuestiono Naruto, detrás de el.

El chico bajo del árbol, llegando a un relieve. Mirando atentamente su alrededor.

—Este lugar esta hecho mierda. ¿Qué paso aquí?- Hablo por fin, anonadado.

—Por una batalla. Bueno, este lugar a tenido tres batallas en total.

Bolt lo miro sorprendido, y con un atisbo de curiosidad. Pregunto nuevamente.

—¿Quienes pelearon aquí, y porque? -Fue lo que pregunto el menor.

—Por el poder.

—Que patético. Aun no contestas mi otra pregunta.-Replico Bolt.

.-Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara. Sasuke y yo.

Boruto enancho los ojos sorprendido. Tal vez estar ahí, no fue del todo malo. Comenzaba a entretenerse. La historia del primer Hokage y Madara ya la había escuchado en la academia. Pero...¿Que tenia que ver eso, con el y Sarada?

—Si crees que el único motivo de esas peleas fue el poder, estas equivocado.

—Ilumíname entonces, viejo.

Naruto dio un suspiro. Oh, tenia tanto que contarle.

—Los lazos de amistad. La envidia, también forman parte. La amistad, ¿Por qué?, porque Sasuke y yo somos amigos. La primera lucha entre el y yo, fue a tu edad. Boruto.

El chico tomo asiento en una roca, su padre imito la acción. Seria una larga charla. No interrumpiría a su padre, en ningún momento.

Naruto, al ver como su hijo hizo un ademan con su cabeza, pidiendo que continuase, reanudo su relato.

—Cuando nos hicimos gennin. El y yo no nos llevábamos para nada bien—Naruto rio— Yo no lo soportaba y viceversa, siempre haciéndose el guay con sus habilidades, y yo...Simplemente era patético. Pero muy en el fondo, quería ser como el.

— _El séptimo me conto, que el y mi padre, son rivales- Decía Sarada_ —

—A partir de ahí, lo tome como mi rival. Lo sorprendente es; Que Sasuke también me miraba de esa manera. Ese hecho, me puso contento. Que el admitía que yo estaba a su altura.

—Yo me hacia cada vez mas fuerte, y Sasuke lo noto. El comenzó a sentir envidia de mi rápido proceso.

—Un día me pidió luchar en las azoteas del hospital. Ahí fue donde comenzó todo.

—¿Comenzó que? - cuestiono Boruto.

—Nuestra amistad comenzó a romperse. —Naruto miro como el chico parpadeo confundido— Después de eso, Sasuke deserto Konoha, en busca de poder.

—¿Y fuiste a buscarlo, verdad?

—Si...¡Oye!, ¡No interrumpas!

—Vale, me callo.

—Después de tener duras batallas en todo el camino. Yo di con el. Lo seguí hasta aquí.

— _¡Cállate de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de eso?! No es como si alguna vez hayas tenido una familia! Has estado solo desde el principio ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo al respecto?!_ —

—Dimos un combate. Sasuke lucho contra mi, para romper los lazos que le ataban. Y yo luche contra el, para evitar que nuestros lazos se rompieran.

—Y...¿Quien gano?

—Yo quede inconsciente, Sasuke gano esa vez. Por una razón, el no me mato ese día.

Naruto se incorporo de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia un riachuelo de agua. Que un día fue una enorme cascada. Boruto le siguió el paso, situándose a su lado, mirando el reflejo de ambos en las cristalinas aguas.

—Cuando volvimos a enfrentarnos aquí, los motivos fueron diferentes. Pero aun eran terribles.

— _Yo voy a enfrentarme a los problemas de los shinobis, yo cargare con todo el odio_ —

—El dijo que se sacrificaría por todos. Viviría en la oscuridad aun mas. Luche con el nuevamente para liberarlo.

—El precio de traer de vuelta a mi amigo, fue mi brazo derecho. Ambos lo perdimos a causa del ultimo ataque.

—Se que tal vez no hayas comprendido lo que exactamente quiero decirte, hijo...

Naruto hizo una breve pausa, tomando un poco de aire. Se sentía algo frustrado. _-¡Séptimo, no volveré a la aldea!- Cuando Sarada le confeso aquello, en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sintió un pánico agonizante, el odio que miraba en sus ojos fue algo inexplicable. Afortunadamente, el amor de Sakura-chan fue mas fuerte que eso. Y Sarada volvió a la normalidad._

—Con tu comportamiento, subestimando a Sarada, tal vez ella tome cierto rencor hacia ti, queriéndose hacer mas y mas fuerte, solo para derrotarte. Tal vez te parezca ridículo que ustedes dos en un futuro tengan una situación como la de nosotros. Pero nada es imposible. A mi me dolería mucho, que aquellos que estén chocando sus puños con odio allá arriba. Sean ustedes dos.

Boruto por un momento. Se imagino mirándose ahí arriba, luchando contra Sarada, ¿Eso podría ser posible?

—Sasuke y yo nos enfrentamos por un futuro mejor, sin dolor y odio. Ustedes son el futuro Boruto. Nosotros no queremos que tu y Sarada sufran.

Boruto se giro, alejándose a pasos calmados.

—¿A donde vas ahora?- cuestiono Naruto, confundido.

—Voy a disculparme con Sarada —declaro— Pero no porque tu y Konohamaru-sensei me lo pidieran. Lo hare por mi mismo.

—Es bueno oír eso, Boruto.

—Me voy a casa, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

—Me gustaría que te despidieras antes de que ella se marche.

Boruto se giro, sorprendido— ¿Marcharse?, ¡¿A donde?!.

—Vaya, no creí que te afectaría tanto.—Naruto toco su barbilla, pensativo— Contando que en este momento es madrugada, y otro día. Se ira mañana a primera hora.

 _¡¿Que?!_

—¡Oye, no me jodas!, ¡Iré a disculparme en este momento!

—No creo que a Sasuke le parezca correcto, que un chico entre a la habitación de su hija a estas horas.

 _Estúpido viejo, pero tenia razón. Su_ _shíshǒu_ _era jodidamente intimidante._

—Tsk, ¡Tu ganas!. Espero poder levantarme temprano. Ya que gracias a ti, me desvele.

—¿Pero valió la pena, no?—Inquirió Naruto, sonriéndole.

—Supongo que si- Contesto el, melancólico.

.

.

.

.

El alba se hizo presente en Konohagakure. Era un día común y corriente para cualquier aldeano, un día para hacer cosas triviales y aburridas. Desayunar en familia, hacer misiones, siguiendo la misma secuencia fútil.

Sarada despertó, a pesar de que aun seguía amodorrada. No tenia tiempo para holgazanear. Era su ultimo día en la aldea, tenia que aprovecharlo. Seria el ultimo día en que vería a sus amigos y madre. Porque aun no sabría con exactitud cuando volvería.

Miro en su reloj de pared, las siete y cuarto. Tal vez su padre ya estaría despierto, aprovecharía para preguntarle mas detalles sobre a donde irían.

De puntillas bajo las escaleras, sin ocasionar ruido. Al llegar al comedor, le sorprendió bastante que no hubiese nadie. Era extraño.

Tampoco percibió el olor del desayuno, ¿Sus padres aun estarán dormidos?

Después de minutos, paseando por toda la casa. En busca de señales de sus padres. Al pasar por el pasillo de la segunda planta. Escucho a través de la puerta de la recamara de ambos, los suaves ronquidos de su madre. —Tal vez esta muy cansada— Pensó.

—¡Les hare el desayuno!— emocionada, Sarada bajo las escaleras. Dirigiéndose a una velocidad en la cocina, esperaba que hubiese los ingredientes necesarios.

Al rebuscar en los cajones, y en el frigorífico. Festejo internamente.

Iba a hacer algo sencillo. Arroz con curry, tenia desde las verduras, al pollo. ¡Era perfecto!. Se sentía contenta en ahorrarle la molestia a su madre.

Tomo un delantal rosado, y se lo ajusto. Un día, sin nada que hacer, a los nueve años le pidió a su madre que le enseñara a elaborar un platillo. Sarada le prometió, que a cambio de eso, un día le haría el desayuno. Sakura le enseño a elaborar los platillos que llevaran condimentos.

Un día, que fue a casa del séptimo. Le pidió a Hinata-san que le enseñara a elaborar un postre, ya que la amable mujer, tiempo atrás le preparo un pastel de chocolate por su cumpleaños. Hinata, dulcemente y con paciencia, le enseño a elaborarlo. Y entre la familia Uzumaki y su madre, degustaron de el.

—Sarada-chan lo hizo, ¿Que opinas, Naruto-kun?

—Sabe delicioso Sarada— Adulo el hombre, sonriendo.

—Bah, sabe a rayos. — Dijo Boruto, irritado.

—Si sabe mal, ¿Por qué continuas comiéndolo, Nii-chan?— _Intervino Himawari_. — _Boruto aparto la mirada, evitando que vieran su sonrojo_ — Sarada-chan, ¿Me enseñarías a preparar este pastel? - _Concluyo Himawari._

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

 _Satisfecha, vertió la comida en los tazones. El desayuno estaba listo, y la tarea de poner la mesa, también._

 _Retiro la gota de sudor que se encontraba en su frente. Un par de pasos captaron su atención._

—Sarada tal vez este dormida, le hare un desayuno especial. ¿Qué quieres tu, Sasuke-kun?— _cuestionaba Sakura, a su esposo._

Al llegar ambos al comedor, Sarada les sonrió amistosamente.—Parece que alguien, te ahorro el esfuerzo — respondió Sasuke, en cerca de su oído.

—Oh, querida. ¡Nos preparaste el desayuno!—Sakura dio un corto abrazo a su hija, la mujer se encontraba emocionada. Hizo una nota mental de no sofocar a su hija, así que desenredo sus brazos, apartándose.

 _Los tres tomaron asiento, degustando el desayuno. En familia._

.

.

.

.

—Sarada, ¿Dónde vas? -Cuestiono Sakura

—Hoy es mi ultimo día aquí, me despediré de Chōchō y los demás.- Sarada respondió, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

—Te veremos mas tarde entonces, ¡Llega temprano a la cena!- Exclamo la mujer, desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡Si!

.

.

.

.

—Nii-chan, ¿Estas nervioso?- cuestiono Himawari, mirando a su hermano.

—N-no, ¿Sabes donde esta mama?

—Oh, ella fue a visitar al abuelo y a tía Hanabi, ¿Por qué?

— _No esta en casa_ - _pensó Boruto, aun mas nervioso_ — ¿Sabes a que hora regresara?- Inquirió el chico.

Sonara ridículo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su mama. Ella era la única persona que no se reiría de su situación. Ella era comprensiva — _¿Como puedo disculparme con una chica?_ — Era lo que quería preguntarle. Si le preguntaba a su hermana, eso haría que la teoría de Himawari tome mas solidez. Aparte se reiría. ¡No, no!

—¿Tienes fiebre? — _Cuestiono la niña, tocando la frente de el_ — No tienes...Pero estas rojo. ¿No me dirás que te sucede, verdad? — _Himawari lo miro con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro. Ella era su hermana, y los hermanos están para apoyarse, ¿Su hermano no confiaba en ella?-_ Pensó.

Boruto miro el rostro de su hermana. Ella lo miraba de una manera tan triste. Al final, ella siempre ganaba.

—Bien —dijo el, dando un respiro— Te diré.

Himawari recobro su sonrisa —¡Promete que no te reirás!, ¡O juro que no te vuelvo a contar algo —espeto Bolt.

—¡Lo prometo!

Boruto estaba nervioso, y el calor nuevamente se acumulaba en sus mejillas. _¿Realmente le diría...?_

—Co...Como...¿Como puedo disculparme con una chica? —Cuestionó el, desviando la mirada.

Himawari se sorprendió con la pregunta. Queria dejar escapar una risa, pero su Nii-chan se enojaría.

La mente de Himawari divago, ¿Con que una chica?. Tal vez, ella ya sabia.

—Depende, hermano. ¿Cómo es ella?- Astutamente, pregunto.

—Bu-bueno, ella es...— _Sarada era fuerte, inteligente , de carácter fuerte, seria, amable...Sarada tenia múltiples característica_ s, ¿Como podría resumirlas, sin que se escuchara embarazoso? .

—Ella es... _Rara_. -dijo, mirando a su hermana.

—¿Rara, eh?, no creo que a Sarada-chan le guste escuchar que así opinas de ella.- Declaro Himawari, divertida ante el rostro de incredulidad de su hermano.

 _Con que... Si dio en el clavo..._

—¡¿Como supiste?! - exclamo el, sorprendido.

 _Que obvio había sido, de nuevo. Patético._

—¡No importa!, ¡Lo importante es que tienes que disculparte con ella! —continuo Himawari.

—¿Y como se supone que debo disculparme? , ¿Y si me lanza un puñetazo?

—Solo se...amable. -Contesto ella, de manera sencilla.

—¿Como...?

—¡No seas bobo! -dijo ella- ¡Se amable con ella como eres conmigo!

 _¿Amable...?_

—Pero...

—¡No digas pero!, ¡Sarada-chan no te hará daño!. ¡Ten confianza, Niichan!

 _Confianza.._.

—¡Bien!, ¡Gracias, Himawari! -Le revolvió el cabello azulado, para después salir velozmente de su hogar.

—¡Buena suerte, Niichan!

.

.

.

.

—No sean holgazanes, ¡Debemos entrenar mas, para sincronizarnos a totalidad!- Inojin, sugería a su equipo.

-Tsk, es molesto. Dejémoslo para otro día.-Shikadai replicaba, dando un sonoro bostezo.

—¡Pero...!

—Inojin, no seas fastidioso. Somos dos contra uno. Tenemos que recuperar nuestras energías.

Inojin levanto una ceja— ¿Ah si?, ¿Cómo recuperaras la tuya?- cuestiono el rubio, irritado.

—¿Como? , ¡Pues comiendo!, ¡Iré al Yakiniku!. ¿Quieren acompañarme los dos?—Invitaba Chōchō, emocionada.

—Ah, aquí estas.

El equipo InoShikaChō se giro en dirección de la nueva voz.

—Oh, es Sarada- Saludo Inojin.

—¡Oh, Sarada!, ¡Sabia que tu no me fallarías! -decía Chocho, contenta.

—¿De que hablas? -contesto nerviosamente la chica.

—¡Vamos a ir al barbecue!, ¡Toda la tarde!, ¡Mañana deberíamos salir igual!

 _Al tercer día, nos iremos al amanecer_.

—Chocho, tengo que decirte algo.

 _Chocho levanto sus cejas confundida_ — ¿Qué sucede, no traes dinero?

—No, no es eso. Me iré mañana a un viaje.

La Akimichi parpadeo varias veces- ¿Viaje de que?

—Me iré a entrenar con mi padre un par de años.- concluyo Sarada, observando la reacción de su amiga.

—Oh, iras a entrenar...No hay problema.

Sarada dejo salir un suspiro aliviado.

—Espera, ¡¿Dos años?! , ¡Hombre!, ¡Eso es mucho! - Chocho gritaba histérica, sacudiendo a Sarada de los hombros.

—¡Para Chocho!, ¡No seas exagerada! —Inojin trataba de separarlas.

Sarada, al ser liberada por chocho. Se ajusto sus gafas — Sabia que te lo tomarías así.

—¿Y como quieres que me lo tome? , ¡No tendré a mi amiga por dos años!

—Te las apañaras.- respondió la chica, sonriéndole.

—¡Iremos a comer juntos, para despedir a Sarada! - Chocho declaraba hacia sus compañeros.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos ir, ¿Shikadai? .-pregunto Inojin, a su amigo.

—Es problemático, pero iré.

—¡Bien, vamos! — Concluía Chocho, jalando el brazo de su amiga.

—Oye, ¿No deberíamos invitar a Boruto y Mitsuki? - inquirió el Yamanaka.

—¡Oh! , ¡Tienes razón! , ¡Ve a buscarlos Inojin!, ¡Nosotros nos vamos adelantando! —Respondía Chocho.

—¿Porque yo tengo que ir?

—Porque tu opinaste de ello, así que, mueve el culo y tráelos.

—Siempre yo...- _El chico murmuro, alejándose._

.

.

.

.

 _Un nervioso Boruto, se encontraba caminando por las coloridas calles de la aldea, era el atardecer en Konoha._

 _No sabia donde estaba Sarada, estaba indeciso. Se preguntaba si el ir a su casa seria buena idea o no._

 _¿Y si ella no le perdonaba?_

 _¡No tonto, claro que si -ttebasa! - se decía a si mismo._

—Soy ridículo. - masculló.

—Que alta autoestima te tienes, Boruto.

El susodicho levanto la mirada, para encontrarse a su amigo. Sentado en uno de los tejados.

—Mitsuki.

—¿Te sucede algo?, te ves muy desanimado.- contesto, bajando del tejado.

—Yo...¿Sabes donde esta Sarada?

—Ah, no lo se.

—Ya veo.

Boruto reanudo su marcha, ignorando a su compañero.

—¿Boruto...?, ¿Para que necesitas a Sarada-san?- cuestiono el chico.

—Necesito decirle algo.

—¿Vas a decirle que te gusta?

—¡No idiota!, ¡Céntrate!

—No soy adivino, ¿Qué le dirás, entonces?

—No eres adivino, pero sacas conjeturas absurdas—Pensó Bolt. — Voy a disculparme con ella, es todo.

—Oh, entonces, te ayudare a buscarla. - declaro.

—No es necesario, puedo encontrarla solo.

—Me alegro encontrarlos. Vengan conmigo, Mitsuki, Boruto.

—¡Inojin!- Exclamo Bolt.

—¿A donde?- inquirió Mitsuki.

—Sarada se ira de la aldea, y para despedirla. Iremos a cenar a Yakiniku barbecue.- respondió el, con una sonrisa.

—Mira Boruto, es tu oportunidad.

—Cállate.

—¿Me perdí de algo?- Interrogo Inojin, confundido.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto. Sarada, Chocho y Shikadai, se encontraban charlando animadamente, aunque Shikadai no hablaba mucho. Las escuchaba, aunque Chocho era la que mas hablaba. Sarada asentía y sonreía.

—Cuando vuelvas, ¡No me reconocerás!, ¡Tendré un cuerpo de infarto, ya veras! -Manifestó Chocho, eufórica.

—Seguro.

—Inojin esta tardando.- afirmo Shikadai

—Huh, tienes razón. Lleva buscándolos horas.

—¿Voy a buscarlos?- ofreció Sarada.

— _¿Donde estaban? , llevo horas buscándolos.- comentaba Inojin._

— _¿Yo?, en mi casa. -contesto Mitsuki._

—Parece que no es necesario, Sarada. - señalo Shikadai, a sus compañeros.

Boruto, quien iba detrás de sus amigos. Estaba aun mas nervioso.

 _Se amable, amable._

 _Compórtate como si ella fuese Himawari._

 _Amable._

 _¡Imposible!_

 _¡Sarada no era como Himawari!, ¿Qué debía hacer?_

—Hemos llegado. -Saludo el Yamanaka. Exhausto.

—Ustedes dos, ¿Dónde se escondieron? -cuestiono Shikadai.

—No creo que sea impórtate, estamos aquí. ¿Eso es lo que cuenta, verdad?- Respondió Mitsuki.

—Mitsuki tiene razón, todos estamos aquí.- Corroboro Sarada.

—¡Bien, hay que ordenar! - proclamo Chocho, emocionada.

.

.

.

.

.

Despues de que llegara su pedido de carne. Los novatos exclamaron un tradicional Itadakimasu.

Entre la lucha de Inojin y Chocho, sobre quien se comería el ultimo bocado. Mitsuki se acerco a Boruto.

—Oye, ¿A que horas planeas disculparte?- susurro.

— _¡Las damas primero, Inojin!_

— _¡Yo lo vi primero Chocho, además, eres la que mas ha comido!_

—A la hora de que te metas en tus asuntos.- bisbiseo el.

— _¡Esto es colágeno!, ¡Lo necesito mas que nadie!_

—¿Lo quieres hacer a solas, verdad?

—Mitsuki, cállate.

—Yo me encargo de que no les interrumpan.

El sonido de Chocho masticando, lleno el lugar. Como siempre, ella se quedo con el ultimo bocado. Inojin solo la fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Ganaste, eh?- felicito Sarada. Chocho, aun masticando, asintió emocionada con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mi, chicos. -Sarada se despedía con la mano.

—Esperamos que tengas un buen viaje, Sarada. - deseo Inojin.

—No me olvides, mándame un mensaje todos los días.- pedía Chocho, triste.

—No creo que pueda mandarte mensajes, pero no me olvidare de tu existencia- respondió ella.

—Te veremos en dos años. -Shikadai dijo.

—Esfuérzate, Sarada-san.

—Nuevamente, gracias.

Sarada se giro, yendo rumbo a su hogar, sin ninguna compañía.

Boruto miraba la silueta de Sarada alejarse. No había podido disculparse. Que cobarde era.

 _No prestó atención cuando sus demás amigos se despidieron igual de el._

 _Estaba solo, no tenia duda alguna._

—Vaya, que trágico...

El escalofrió que sintió Boruto era inexplicable, ¡Maldito idiota!

—¡¿Que haces aquí?! - exclamo Bolt, frustrado.

—Viendo como mi amigo se sume en la desesperación e impotencia.- contesto Mitsuki, de manera monótona.

Boruto bajo la mirada— ¿Te he de parecer patético, verdad?— pregunto.

—Para nada, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Boruto? -Inquirió el chico.

—¿Que mas?, nada...

Mitsuki tomo de las solapas a Boruto, levantándolo ligeramente.

—¿Que estas haciendo?.- pregunto Boruto, desafiante.

—Tu no eres así.

Tratando de zafarse, Boruto se sacudía. Al no tener éxito. Lo miro nuevamente.

—Claro que así soy, ¿Qué esperas que haga, Mitsuki?

—Lo que espero que hagas, es que vayas a buscar a Sarada-san y te disculpes. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

 _¡Se amable con ella!_

 _Ella es...Inteligente, seria, fuerte...rara._

 _Me dolería mucho, que aquellos que estén chocando sus puños con odio. Sean ustedes dos, Boruto._

 _¡Sabes que no me gusta que me subestimen!_

 _¡Que tonto era!_

Boruto se zafo del agarre de su compañero, para correr en dirección por donde se había marchado su amiga.

—¡Gracias, Mitsuki!, ¡Te debo una-ttebasa! -grito, alejándose.

 _Mitsuki se limito a sonreír. Ese era su amigo._

.

.

.

.

 _Sarada no quería llegar aun a su hogar. Probablemente su madre estaría molesta por llegar tarde. Y su padre estaría molesto por que no descansaría lo suficiente para el viaje. No importaba._

Boruto no le dirigió la palabra en toda la velada. Ella quería hacerle saber, que se volvería mas fuerte, para que no la subestimara nunca mas.

Sentándose, de manera desganada. Se encontraba Sarada. En una banca a las afueras de la villa. Con sus codos reposando en sus rodillas. Y su mentón en sus manos.

Ella y Boruto eran rivales.

Cuando ella decia que seria Hokage, Boruto siempre la desanimaba diciéndole que eso era "Ridículo" , o "Débil" . Ella siempre se mantenía reacia a sus deseos.

Se convertiría en Hokage, para demostrarle. Que eso no era ni ridículo, ni débil.

La impotencia que sentía en ese momento, era casi comparable a la del otro día.

 _¿Y si no se vuelve fuerte?, ¿Y si aun la llamara débil? , ¿Qué haría?_

Dio un brinco fuera de la banca, localizando con la vista un árbol cercano.

Estampo su puño derribándolo. Maldita sea...

—Vaya, me alegro quitarme de ahí.

Sarada, con su sharingan activado. Dirigió su vista al árbol atrás de ella.

Sentado, en las ramas de este. Se encontraba Boruto.

—Boruto...

—Hola -saludo, sonriendo.

 _Estoy tan nervioso._

—¿Que haces aquí?- interrogo ella, fríamente. Recobrando su asiento en la banca.

 _Esta molesta- pensó el._

Bajando de un salto, se posiciono a su lado —Paseaba, ya es tarde. Deberías estar durmiendo. Mañana tienes un largo viaje.-declaro el.

—No me vas a decir que tengo que hacer.- Siseo ella, desafiante.

—Tienes razón, Sarada.

 _¿Ahora que?_

—Sarada, lo siento.

 _Bien, lo dije. No hay marcha atrás..._

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo...

 _Por subestimarte, y ser demasiado estúpido contigo._

—Pues deberías, ¿Sabes?, eres...Shannaro.

 _¿Qué es esto?. Boruto se sentía mas ligero._

—Me alegro de que me perdonaras. - _confeso, aliviado._

—No soy tan cruel, como para no hacerlo.

Boruto sonrió.

—¿Iras a entrenar, eh?- cuestiono, interesado.

—Si...

—Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no aquí?

—Papa dice que, aquí me distraeré.

—Ya veo.

Paso un silencio reconfortante para ambos. Nadie hablo. Era silencio durante largos minutos.

 _¿Sarada se hará mas fuerte?, el también entrenaría para serlo aun mas._

—Creo que ya es tarde. - _declaro ella, mirando a la Luna creciente_.

—Huh, tienes razón. ¡Te acompañare a tu casa!-

—No es necesario, la verdad...

.

.

.

.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Shino-sensei casi le da un infarto al descubrir que uno de sus escarabajos escapo? -pregunto Boruto, divertido.

—¡Si!, ¡Tu lo habías escondido, idiota!

—Aunque tu estabas seria, sabia que te causo gracia su reacción.

—¡Por supuesto que no! , ¡Me pareció un gesto inmaduro de tu parte!-contraatacaba ella.

—¿En serio?, ¿Crees que no te pille dando una sonrisa?

—¡Vale!, ¡Tu ganas!. Fue gracioso. -confeso ella, mientras dio una sonora carcajada.

Boruto miro emocionado a su amiga, nunca la había escuchado reír de esa manera. Si que era rara, pero de manera positiva.

Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, Sarada se giro. Boruto se percato. Y le sonrió de lado.

—Esto...Adiós Boruto...

—Seguro, nos volveremos a ver. Sarada

Boruto levanto su puño, esperando que ella captara el gesto.

Al principio miro el puño de su amigo confundida. Después de un par de segundos lo comprendió.

Chocaron sus puños, en símbolo de camaradería.

Bolt se dio la vuelta, continuando su trayecto.

—¡Boruto! —El se giro, esperando lo que Sarada tuviese que decir.

—¡Cuando vuelva, seré mas fuerte! , ¡Ya lo veras!

El sonrió burlonamente— ¿Mas fuerte, huh? , ¡Lo dudo! -respondió el.

Sarada se desilusiono internamente. El era un idiota.

—¡Es broma! —contesto el— ¡Espero luchar contigo, cuando vuelvas!- concluyo.

Sarada asintió satisfecha, entrando a su hogar.

—Adios, Boruto...-Dijo, cerrando la puerta.

—Nos vemos, Sarada...

.

.

.

.

— _Día tres—_

El amanecer llego mas pronto de lo que parecía. Agradecía a su madre por despertarla a la hora acordada. Si no fuera por ella, aun estaría invernando.

Tenia todo listo. Estaba sentada en su cama, mirando su bandana. Decidió dejarla en su hogar. No la necesitaría, y corría el riesgo de dañarla.

 _¿Qué pasara en el viaje?_

 _¿Y si no me vuelvo mas fuerte?_

No, Boruto prometió que lucharía con ella en su regreso. Tendría que ser mas fuerte.

—¿Estas lista, cielo?- pregunto su madre, asomándose desde la puerta.

Asintió con la cabeza, incorporándose, mientras se colocaba la mochila.

Lentamente ponía su capa sobre sus hombros.

Ya es hora.

.

.

.

.

—Voy a extrañarlos mucho -Decía Sakura, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

—Visitare la aldea si es necesario. -confeso Sasuke, reconfortándola.

Sakura asintió, mirando a su hija.

—Cuídala mucho, Sasuke-kun. Sakura atrapo a Sarada en un abrazo.

—Mama, estaré bien. - mascullaba Sarada, entre sus brazos.

—Esfuérzate mucho princesa. Si tienes dificultad con respecto al Byakugou no in. Le di a tu padre unos pergaminos elaborados por mi, por si tienes dudas de algo. Tu padre lleva almuerzo suficiente por si tienen hambre en el camino.

—Gracias, Mama.

—Nos vamos, nos veremos luego. -Concluyo Sasuke.

El hombre recibió un golpe suave en su brazo. Bajando su mirada, observo que su hija hacia señales.

Ella se tocaba la frente, y señalaba a su madre de manera cómica.

 _Oh_

 _Sarada retiro el almuerzo de la mano de su padre, para darle libertad par hacer el gesto._

 _Tocando la frente de su mujer, declaro_ — Adiós, Sakura. Volveremos.

—Se que lo harán. -Dijo ella, observando como ambos se perdían en la neblina del bosque.

Un pequeño suspiro la alerto. Había notado desde hace rato que un borrón amarillo los seguía.

—Boruto, ¿Cómo te va? -cuestiono ella, girándose.

 _Sakura escucho como el chico murmuraba un "Oh cielos, me descubrió"_

—Si vienes a despedirte, lamento decirte que ya partieron.

—No es eso -dijo el, mirando por donde partió su amiga- Solo estaba paseando.

—Aja...- _Dijo ella, con calma_. - ¿Quieres desayunar? -ofreció, sonriente.

—Seguro, gracias, Sakura-san.

—Ella volverá, Boruto. -afirmo nuevamente, mirando en la dirección en que su esposo e hija se fueron.

—Hn.

Esperaba con ansias el día en que ella regresara.

 **Porque ambos eran rivales.**

Los dos estaban a la misma altura.

— _Se que serás mas fuerte, Sarada...-_

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola!, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. ¿Les gusto?._

 _Boruto por fin se disculpo con Sarada._

 _Creo que de las historias que he escrito, este a sido el mas largo. (4202 palabras)_

 _Si me tarde, lo siento. ¿Mejor tarde que nunca?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
